Author's Intervention
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: A SHORT no Edward pun intended fic set post-FMA time. What happens when a young author takes mercy on the brothers? It all began with a stone. I suck at writing summaries, so just read the story Slash but it can be taken as friendship.


**Author's Intervention**

An Edward/Alfonse OneShot

Author's Note: Why yes, this is a SHORT (no Ed insult intended) fictional work featuring adorable Elric incest. Don't like, just don't read.

* * *

LONDON ENGLAND, 1914

Edward Elric sits on a park bench, feeding some pigeons. He stares off into the distance, watching some little kids playing ball in a nearby field. Suddenly, there is a crack of lightning. He looks up, and sees a large tree hurtling down at the children, who stand paralyzed. Without thinking, Edward claps his hands together. A flash of green light; the children scream, and Edward loses consciousness.

STATE MILITARY CENTRAL, 2010

Alfonse Elric sits in the courtyard in front of the new Central library. Czeshka has reluctantly lent him some of her most precious books for one afternoon only, so he has spent the last four hours poring them for any speck of information that might help him. Sometimes he thinks he'll never succeed, never see his dear Brother again. He turns to a section marked "The Story of Life." It seems to be a religious philosophy-- that somewhere, super-human beings are literally writing the stories of every human's life. Al begins to laugh, but then he notices a sketch in light pencil at the margin of the page. Two children, playing a simple game of ball, as a young man watches from a park bench. The children are nothing special, just happy little kids, but the seated young man catches Al's breath. _He looks just like Brother. _Al cries a single tear onto the page, and passes out from exhaustion. There is a tremendous burst of lightning.

STATE MILITARY CENTRAL, 2010

Edward Elric opens his eyes to find himself facedown on the bare earth, sore and confused. His aching muscles tell him he just fell down-- hard. He stands with difficulty and looks around him. Upon seeing the symbol of the serpent (the Military's crest), he shouts for joy. "YES!" And Edward begins to run, his AutoMail leg clanking familiarly. _How good it is to be home!_ Strange that Ed should think of the Military base as his home. But if being here is what it takes to see his beloved brother again, he'd call the Gates of Hell his home. He runs faster.

_

* * *

_

Alfonse Elric awakens to a familiar old sound-- clanking AutoMail. _Must be a figment of my imagination, _he tells himself, reminding his tired mind that Brother has been gone for almost three months._ Absence makes the heart grow fonder… I must be going insane_. He shakes himself off and collects the books, brushing blades of grass from between the pristine pages. Czeshka would kill him if there was the smallest blemish on her precious volumes. Strange that the AutoMail clanking is still audible, in fact it has become even louder since Al became more alert. Could it be real? He doesn't dare let himself believe, until his own eyes see on no uncertain terms what is going on.

He sees a figure in black running up the hill to him.

He gives a shout and runs to meet it.

They both fall down and embrace each other.

"Brother!"

A DIFFERENT, YET FAMILIAR WORLD

AMERICA, 2009

An author looks up from her Dell Laptop, to an analog clock on the wall. Does she have time for one last paragraph? It wouldn't do the Elric brothers justice to leave them like this, with no explanation. But maybe a cliffhanger is in order. No, she can't do that to her readers. But she only has five minutes till her class begins! Well, she'll type fast. Here we go.

STATE MILITARY CENTRAL, 2010

Alfonse Elric looks through teary eyes at his Brother, and asks one question.

"Why did you do it?"

Edward Elric has so much to say, but this catches him off his guard. He lowers his eyes.

"I would have thought that was obvious." No reply, so he continues, "I did it for you. If there was the smallest, most miniscule chance of saving you, I would have done anything."

"You didn't have to." But Alfonse isn't remonstrating him. He just looks confused.

"I know, Al, I know! But…" El flounders for words, "But it was for you." He says this as if it's self-explanatory. Al concedes, and hugs his Brother tightly.

"Just don't leave me again, Brother. Don't do anything stupid."

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid, I was saving your life!!!" But his anger has no effect on the jubilant younger brother.

"Why would I need help from someone so short he can barely see into the Gate?" He says innocently.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU SMALL FRY!?!?" And within seconds the brothers are fighting on the grass, just like old times. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye passes by, accompanied by a young woman not clad in military uniform but a long black cloak. Riza pauses and stares at Edward. Then she turns to her companion.

"You did this?" The young woman smiles, and nods shortly.

"Why?"

"I thought their story deserved a more suitable ending," she says succinctly, before looping her arm through the Lieutenant's and leading her into another building. "Come, there will be plenty of time. Let them play; they have much catching up to do."

The brothers are no longer fighting. Edward sits barebacked against an oak tree, and Alfonse sleeps quietly, his head in his brother's lap. All is well.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Think nothing of it? Let me know, click REVIEW! :)


End file.
